


synchroncity

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Driving, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 11:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some say they're too entwined to see what's in front of them, that they're too involved and never separated.





	synchroncity

His hands twitched against the steering wheel, the sheer exhaustion of driving for six hours straight finally coming to bite him in the arse. A few minutes later, he became all too aware of the stiffness in his neck and back. He shifted, trying to assuage the pain a little. The movement gave a small relief before the pain settled back again.

Lifting his hands to adjust the front mirror, Harry sneaked a peek at Mr. Riddle; head tossed backwards and eyes closed, shifting every now and then and sighed. Harry wouldn't be able to drive at this state, maybe he needed to take a little stop. Stretch his bones and check his phone for notifications, maybe even go for a quick smoke while he was at it. 

Having made the decision, Harry slowed the car to a stop on the side of the road right beside a wheat field. Checking if Mr. Riddle stirred, he stretched his head to look back and startled to see his boss already looking at him with wide and alert eyes. If he didn’t know Mr. Riddle he’d say he was terrified, but by now he knew him enough to deduce that his boss only surprised. A feat Harry silently thrilled to be the only one to achieve the majority of the time.

He broke the silence first, “Good evening, Mr. Riddle.” He greeted, a fixed smile on his face. Lifting his right hand and checking the time, he continued with what Mr. Riddle expected to hear from him whenever they went on trips like this. “The time is seven thirty-two pm and you have slept for approximately three hours and sixteen minutes.”

His boss raised an eyebrow, a silent question towards the wheat fields on the side of the road, the field seemingly stretching out for miles; the wheat strands swaying, bowing to the wind.

He swallowed, “My apologies for the delay, Mr. Riddle. It’s just that..” He hesitated, scratching the nape of his neck. A nervous habit he tried getting rid off but never managed to. “I figured a break wouldn’t hurt, just to clear my mind, sir.”

Pinpricks of needles on the back of his neck, the tell tale burn of a blush on his ears and cheeks and the gritting of his teeth as he fiddled with the end of his suit jacket, suddenly very interested in the type of shoes Mr. Riddle wore.

Then, “I’m not angry, Harry.” 

A beat. 

He looks up, surprised and maybe a little relieved. His tie loosens and he can finally breathe, calmness hums in his chest. The sense of relaxation breaks however, when Harry opens his mouth. 

“What?” And of course, of all the times his mouth and brain could’ve chosen to disconnect this was the moment, the word flying out of his mouth before he clamped it shut with bolts and screws.

Mr. Riddle sighed and waved a hand dismissively, “Your tiredness is understandable, given the fact that you’ve been up all day doing my errands for me.” He paused, turning his head towards Harry; an unreadable expression on his face. “Rest. Let me drive for a while.”

A freight train blows its whistle inside Harry’s head, steam clouding his head for a moment. The stubborn part of Harry absolutely refuses, not wanting to burden his superior in any way. Another part of him, the part who was tired and all too aware of the aches in his lower back and the heavy drooping of his eyes; practically salivating at the thought of any form of rest. 

He hummed and nodded, letting out a little smile at rare thoughtfulness of his boss. Mr. Riddle smiled a small smile back, tentative and gentle; the unreadable glint still present in his eyes. 

Harry turned his head back at the front of the steering wheel, one hand unclasping his seatbelt; getting ready to go outside and switch seats with Mr. Riddle. A quick look at the front mirror told Harry that Mr. Riddle was doing the same, eyes hooded and dark.

As soon as Harry opened the door to his left, the cold gust of wind greeted him; the heater of the car not really warning him beforehand. Wrapping his hands around himself in a parody of a hug, he looked around to see nothing but miles and miles of wheat and road. The only comfort he could find in this place was the night sky.

He remembered the times when his godfather Sirius would look at the night sky with him. They would both lay together in a thin piece of cloth Sirius had snatched somewhere, and then he’d listen as his godfather catalogued the stars. A mixture of melancholy and fondness swirling in the black hues of his eyes.

Pain lanced at his chest. 

_ Rigel, Betelgeuse, Vega, Pleiades………… _

A hand clasps his shoulder and Sirius’ voice fades into the background, deeply ingrained in Harry’s mind. He looks up and a warm breath that is not his own, blows in his face. Warm, but too close. Far to close.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Riddle?”

His boss’ eyebrows furrow just like when he analyzed the company’s financial report; perplexed, confused and focused. Focused on Harry, only on him. It’s almost too much, he almost pulls away; he doesn't.

Silence greets him and he nods anyways, as if he understands, as if he knows exactly what’s going on insides Tom Riddle’s head. 

The hand that firmly grips his shoulders steer him inside the car, the weight on his shoulder not letting go until it has to. Even after Mr. Riddle lets go, Harry feels the stare burning his skin, setting him on fire inside out. 

He doesn't stare back, does not acknowledge. Instead, he watches the wheat field dance in the wind, in perfect synchronicity.

Calmness hums in his heart as Mr. Riddle drives.

_ Antares, Canopus, Polaris……………. _

_ Sirius _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you can, please share your thoughts.
> 
> Danke an meinen guten freund Mel, für das wunderbare kommentare und vorschläge!!


End file.
